


Birds of a feather flock together

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я Питер Хейл, - по вытянувшимся лицам он понял, что его имя им известно, - и у меня есть заманчивое предложение для вас. Довольно опасное и не очень законное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a feather flock together

**Author's Note:**

> "Birds of a feather flock together" - американский аналог всем известной пословицы "рыбак рыбака видит издалека", в переводе звучит так: "Gтицы одного оперения собираются вместе".  
> Если вы увидели тут Питер/Стайлз или Питер/Лидия - это не так. Это всего лишь мое видение Питера, который, как мне кажется, просто способен по достоинству оценивать красоту.

\- Останови рядом с площадью, - бросил Питер Хейл своему водителю, разглядывая все разрастающуюся, возбужденно галдящую толпу. В самом эпицентре можно было заметить того, кто стал виновником такого ажиотажа – парень в черном акробатическом костюме показывал трюки, изгибаясь так, что люди испуганно охали при очередном плавном движении.

\- Мистер Хейл, встреча с мистером Арджентом через час, может быть… - Питер недовольно махнул рукой, и водитель послушно замолчал, стиснув руль. Машина затормозила, остановившись рядом с серым резным столбом. Питер прищурился, замечая мелькающую среди устремленных в одну сторону лиц рыжеволосую макушку. Питер Хейл прожил достаточно, чтобы научиться доверять интуиции. Он вытащил из сумки бумажник, вышел из машины, поправил идеально сидящий серый костюм и улыбнулся. На грязной, выложенной камнем мостовой, его дорогие коричневые ботинки выглядели почти ирреально. Несколько человек тут же глянули на него с опаской. Питер хмыкнул, положил бумажник в задний карман брюк, так, чтобы уголок выглядывал, и, бесцеремонно расталкивая локтями собравшихся, принялся пробираться в первые ряды уже довольно приличной толпы.

Мальчишка был хорош. Коротко стриженный, ладный, с полными влажными губами, по которым том и дело скользил язык, и невероятными, действительно завораживающими движениями. Волк заинтересованно потянул носом, улавливая пряный запах, исходящий от вспотевшего тела.   
Парень изогнулся, прогибаясь в спине, опираясь ладонями об асфальт, и оттолкнулся ногами, вставая на руки. В толпе засвистели, и очевидно уже не первая порция монеток, здорово перемежаемая бумажными купюрами осыпалась в почти полную перевернутую шляпу, стоящую рядом. Питер усмехнулся: такие не работают в одиночку. 

И, словно подтверждая его догадку, осторожная ловкая рука коснулась кармана, из которого, наверняка соблазнительно – уж он позаботился – выглядывал бумажник. Стоило признать, что будь он человеком, то вряд ли бы заметил – до того аккуратно орудовали пальчики. Питер улыбнулся, выжидая пока рука не осмелеет, а потом резко развернулся и схватил оказавшееся неожиданно тонким запястье. Девчонка. Рыжие волосы упали на глаза, когда она дернулась, в панике кидая взгляд коричнево-зеленых глаз за спину Питера. 

\- Стайлз, - едва слышный шепот коснулся ушей, и его тут же резко толкнули вперед. Питер выпустил от неожиданности руку девчонки, оглянулся, успев заметить внезапно злой взгляд теплых светлых глаз, как парочка кинулась прочь, теряясь в загомонившей толпе. Питер усмехнулся, одернул пиджак и повел носом, выискивая запомнившиеся запахи. Мальчишка пах медом – так же сладко и терпко, забивая ноздри, а от девчонки шел отчетливый запах ночной земли и морозной свежести. Интересно, как эти двое сошлись. 

Он оглянулся на машину, перекатился с пятки на носок, с легким недовольством отмечая пыльный налет на коричневой коже ботинок, и, после секундного раздумья, последовал за шлейфом смешивающихся запахов, оставленным его новыми и, похоже, весьма перспективными знакомыми. 

Парочка обнаружилась в неприметном тупичке: парень трепетно держал в ладонях лицо девчонки, и, прислонившись своим лбом к ее, что-то тихо втолковывал. 

Питер понаблюдал за ними несколько секунд, а потом кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Одинаково большие глаза тут же уставились на него. Взгляд парня заметался по сторонам, отыскивая пути к отступлению, но сзади была стена, впереди – Питер, а по бокам кирпичные серые стены. Тогда он решительно задвинул девчонку себе за спину, прищурился и вскинул руку с раскрытой ладонью, направляя ее ровно на Питера. 

\- Стайлз, - предупреждающе начала девчонка, но тот лишь тряхнул головой, находя другой своей рукой ее ладошку и крепко сжимая. 

Питер моргнул – перед глазами на секунду помутнело, но, очевидно, Стайлз и сам не знал, кто он такой, и силы свои использовать умел не в полной мере. Однако стоило признать, что потенциал, и довольно впечатляющий, присутствовал. Решительность в медовых глазах сменилась непониманием, и Питер позволил волку выглянуть наружу, слегка ослабив контроль, чувствуя, как прорезаются клыки, а зрение обретает остроту, теряя яркость.

\- Так-так-так, - улыбнулся он, делая шаг вперед, с насмешкой глядя, как оба синхронно делают такой же, только назад. – Что маленький друид и крошка банши делают в подобном месте, да еще и вдвоем? Мне казалось, такие как вы недолюбливают друг друга. 

\- Кто вы? – выглянула из-за плеча девчонка.

Питер решил, что как бы этот Стайлз не защищал ее, главная все же она. Слишком пристальный и взрослый взгляд был у нее. Да и выглядела она старше. Он прикусил губу, разглядывая волнистые рыжие волосы, сверкающие в лучах солнца, и с одобрением оглядел стройные ножки, явно специально выставленные на всеобщее обозрение. Заметив его взгляд, Стайлз нахмурился, выступая вперед и сильнее стараясь заслонить собой девчонку. Брат и сестра, понял Питер внезапно, глядя на идентичное выражение лиц и слушая стучащие в унисон сердца. Действительно, редкость – кровные родственники настолько разных видов. 

\- Слышали что-нибудь об оборотнях? – осведомился он, возвращая себе человеческий облик. Брат и сестра нахмурились, и он продолжил, не давая им заговорить. – Хотите узнать? 

Взгляды коричневых глаз пересеклись, и Питер почти воочию разглядел вспыхнувшие между ними золотистые искры. Одинаково соблазнительные губы растянулись в улыбках, и девчонка, коротко кивнув брату, развернулась к Питеру.

\- Меня зовут Лидия. А это, - короткий кивок на парня, - мой брат Стайлз. 

Она выжидательно уставилась на него, приподняв бровь. Питер улыбнулся. 

\- Я Питер Хейл, - по вытянувшимся лицам он понял, что его имя им известно, - и у меня есть заманчивое предложение для вас. Довольно опасное и не очень законное. 

Брат и сестра переглянулись. 

\- Думаю, мы согласны. 

\- Тогда прошу за мной. 

Питер развернулся, уже зная, что Стайлз и Лидия пойдут за ним. А Джерарду в конце концов придется считаться с ним. Хейлы уже один раз доказали, что восстают из пепла. Теперь докажут, что вместе с собой они еще и притягивают куда более опасных монстров, которые не боятся аконита и рябины.


End file.
